Healing Hearts
by HeavensWeatherHellsCompany
Summary: Jane Arryn, niece of Jon Arryn has lived at the Vale for eight years. Her aunt being unstable has decided to send her away. She is to go with Lady Stark, to be her ward; how is she to survive with the fast approaching war? Where does her fate lay? Robb/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ I only own the first name of Jane, her personality and her appearance. Everything else is from the show. Please tell me what you all think, without feedback I tend not to want to update; just so you know.

_**Summary:**_ Jane Arryn, niece of Jon Arryn-the former Hand to the King has lived at the Vale for eight years; ever since her father died in battle of the Greyjoy rebellion. Her aunt being unstable has decided to send her away from the Eyrie, away from her. She is to go with Lady Stark, to be her ward; how is she to survive with her nearing the battles and on-going war? How is fate tied into all of this? Robb/OFC

* * *

_**Healing Hearts**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

As she ran down the corridors her brown cascade of curls flew everywhere and her speed caused the wind to whip around the hem of her dress. She felt like she was about to trip in her long dress even with her holding onto the skirt as she continues to race towards to the main hall. She was late and her aunt would be very distress about it.

Panting as she finally reached the great oak doors which caused the guards to raise their brows, once she regained her breath; the girl nodded towards the guards to open the doors. As she stepped through the archway to the main hall she could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked pass the Eyrie's new guests and up the stairs to her aunt and cousin.

The eyes of everyone still on her as she moved behind them, "Dear Jane, thank you for joining us. Put your veil on dear one, you know I can't look at them."

The girl gritted her teeth and let out a soft sigh before she pulled a scarf over her hair and let in hang over her eyes, "Sorry for being unpunctual Aunt Lysa, it was rude of me; especially since we have guests."

The redheaded woman, Lysa, nodded at her niece-in-law and let a small smile play on the corner of her lips, "Forgiven my dear Jane. But you have missed the excitement."

"There was a little man. I want him to fly!" Robin interrupted his mother.

Lysa cradled the young boy to her crest, "Yes, Robin. Maybe he will, we get to pass judgment on him." She then glanced back up to the brown hair girl, "Now you remember my elder sister, Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell. Cat, this is Jon's niece Jane."

An older woman, who look very much like Lysa began to walk up the stairs and embraced the girl, "My gods, this cannot be little Jane Arryn?" Catelyn pulled Jane an arm's length away for a better look at the girl. "Has it really been five years since you were last at Winterfell?"

Jane smiled, "Well I did just have my seventeenth name day, Lady Stark. So it appears it _has_ been five years."

"You have grown up to be a beautiful woman, Jane." Catelyn smiled sadly at her before continuing "I believe even surpassing your mother's legendary beauty."

"Thank you, Lady Stark." Jane would have blushed, but since she was fourteen she has received such praises. "With Aunt Lysa permission, I can show you, Ser Rodrik and the rest of your company to the bedchambers I had the maids prepare."

"So that is why you were late, dear Jane?" Lysa's lips tugged upward, "What a fine wife of a Lord you shall make my dear one. Yes, take them to rest. Dinner shall be in a few hours."

Robin let out a groan and whined "But I'm hungry now." And undid his mother's top to feed as the group departed.

Once they were through the doors, Jane took off her scarf as they walked down the corridor. "You remember me, Lady Jane?" Rodrik spoke up.

"Of course I do, Ser Rodrik. You did help me perfected my archery skills all those years ago." She smiled sweetly at the aged old man as the memories of her youth came racing into her mind's eye.

Rodrik grinned at the girl before replying "You were already just as good as young Lords Robb and Jon. I just helped with your form some."

Jane laughed softly, "As you say, Ser Rodrik." She stopped and pointed out the bedchambers to the guest. Before departing, "Supper will be held at seven o'clock; I shall come back and walk you all to the dining hall."

"Thank you, Jane."

"Of course, Lady Stark. I must see if Aunt Lysa needs anything else. Until Supper, ma'am." Jane curtsied and walked back the way they came. Before going into her room, Catelyn noticed Jane pulled the scarf back over her hair and let it hang just over her eyes.

* * *

Just as Jane said she would, she walked the guests to the dining hall. Catelyn and Jane caught up with each other as they walked; Jane gushing about all her cousin-in-laws.

"I cannot believe little baby Rickon has had six name days already!" Jane explained as their neared the hall, "He was but a babe the last time I saw him."

"He has grown, they all have grown." Catelyn said sadly.

Jane took her hand before entering the hall, "The Starks are strong, and will be united soon. I know it." Cat smiled a little as they walked to the head table where Lysa and Robin sat.

Lysa let out a shriek as they neared, "Dear one! Your veil!"

Halting instantly, Jane again pulled the fabric over her eyes. Catelyn look like she was about to speak, until Jane just shook her head and sat down; Cat followed suit. Talking was short around the whole hall; just the sucking of Robin on Lysa's breast could be heard.

An hour later and the tense environment was pretty much the same, but thankfully Lysa and Robin got up to retire for the night.

"Goodnight, sister. Goodnight, dear Jane." Lysa said as she half carried Robin away.

"Goodnight." They said in unison. Once Lysa was out of the hall completely, the atmosphere shifted and everyone livened up. Jane slipped the scarf from her head and let it lay on her shoulders.

"My little sister has become an unfamiliar person to me." Catelyn said remorsefully.

Jane nodded and replied "Aunt Lysa has become more paranoid as of late; ever since Uncle Jon's death."

Catelyn just took it all in as Jane continued to talk about how Lysa was after the death of Jon, how unstable she has gotten. She paused in her listening as she questioned Jane, "Robin has had his eighth name day, has he not?"

Jane, knowing exactly what Catelyn was talking about, answered "He has Lady Stark, but Aunt Lysa spoils him and lets him act as a baby would."

"I see." Cat said simply, she paused before she continued questioning again, "And what of the scarf?"

Jane cast her eyes down before looking back at Catelyn, "I have the Arryn dark green eyes. The day the raven came and told us of Uncle Jon's death we all were very upset, for a long while Aunt Lysa and I just held each other and cried. Uncle Jon was just like a father to me, after my own parents died when I was younger. But eventually, she started to act calm; yet not really. Something changed more so in her. Then she began saying she wished I had didn't these eyes, and that their reminded her of Uncle Jon. Whenever I am in her or Robin's presence I'm to cover them."

Cat lifted Jane's chin with her hand, "Your eyes are beautiful. No one has the right to make you feel like you are not worthy of showing your true self, sweetheart."

The younger woman smiled and hugged the older, "Thank you."

* * *

A week has passed since the Lannister dwarf had "won" his _trial_ and departed the Eyrie and now Jane was seen pacing in front of her aunt and cousin, in their chambers.

"What do you mean, I am to leave?" She demanded

"You are to leave from the Eyrie." Lysa said simply as she stroked Robin's hair

Jane spoke with a deadly calm voice, "But why, Aunt Lysa?"

"To be honest my dear one, I am getting sick of seeing your brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. You should have been born with the traits of your mother's people, not the Arryn's." Jane just stared into her so-called aunt's eyes, willing herself not to slap Lysa. As if senses what she said troubled the girl, "You shall be ward to Catelyn, just for the time being; until I am feeling like my old self again, dear Jane. It pains me to see you, for you look so much like my Jon."

"I haven't left the Vale in five years, and Lady Stark is heading towards her son, where he is fighting a war!" Jane exclaimed as she began passing again.

"You think I would send you out there without some protection? You are still my most beloved niece. I shall have 300 of the knights escort you and Catelyn to where Robb is at. But they are to return as soon as you are safe in the camp."

"300? There are over 7,000 Knights of the Vale! Why are you not sending more to help with the cause?" Jane felt as if a great injustice was made.

"Because they need to stay here and protect the Lord of the Vale, protect Robin!" Jane just stared wide eyed at her aunt as if she grew another head. With the Lannisters being the ones that killed her uncle, tried to kill Brandon Stark and them imprisoning Eddard Stark; Jane believed her aunt really did go insane for not wanting to send more troops. "Now, you leave soon. Catelyn wishes to depart by noon. The maids should be packing and readying your horse."

Jane nodded while holding back tears as Lysa embraced her, "I do love you, dear Jane. This will only be for a short while." She nodded again and left without another word.

As she rode her horse following the departing party, she didn't know which she was madder at: Lysa sending her away or Lysa not sending more troops to aid?

She was still fuming when they decided to make camp for the night. Ser Edward, a young knight of about twenty-five was assigned to help Jane with whatever needed and keep her company as they were the only ones closest in age. He had light brown hair and was very handsome, if Jane wasn't so mad she may have seen the longing looks Ser Edward gave her or how he would just continue talking to her, not stopping until she responded.

After helping her from her horse; in which Jane was getting upset over. She knew how to ride a horse properly; Edward spoke "I hear we shall be meeting up with the group in less than a week." There was no reply

"Lady Jane?" Still none

"Lady Jane?" Nothing

"Jane?" He whispered, as he tried to touch her snow pale cheek; which caused Jane to flinch away.

Snapping away from her thoughts, Jane saw Edward's lips moving "Oh, sorry Edward. What did you say?"

He simply smiled and shook his hair from his eyes, "I said we will be at the destination in less than a week."

"Good" Whenever Jane was alone with Edward, she felt awkward and not sure what to do "I should go see if Lady Stark needs anything. Goodbye and Goodnight, Edward" With that said she turned and left without hearing a reply from the handsome knight.

True to Edward's word they reached where Robb's encampment was in less than a week. Jane rode next to Catelyn at the front, as all of the Bannermen bowed their heads towards Lady Stark. She dismounted immediately and took off to find her son, as Edward tried to help Jane off her horse.

"I do know how to get off and on a horse, Ser Edward. I'm not some damsel who needs a knight to rescue her." Jane said as she swung her leg around and descended from the creature's back.

As Edward was to speak, another voice cut him off "An Arryn needing help? I believe I'll never witness that one." Ser Rodrik chuckled and extended his arm for Jane, "Come Lady Jane, to wherever Lady Stark disappeared to."

"We, Arryns never ask for help, we only give it." She smiled and they began to walk to the tent that Catelyn ran towards.

They stopped short to let the mother and son continue talking in their hush tones, Jane quietly observing Robb Stark. He had changed so much since she last saw him; he was no longer a lanky adolescent with stringy hair. Robb grew into a handsome man with well-defined muscles, but he still had those blue eyes that could pierce into any soul.

As if Robb could read her thoughts his eyes snapped up, looking at her. His face was unreadable as he watched her, but the power of his gaze almost made Jane fall to the ground from weak knees. It was like a shock passed from one person to the other, a strange force that pulled them together until they were only mere inches apart.

"Lady Jane Arryn?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ I only own the first name of Jane, her personality and her appearance. And Ser Edward Duvart, his last name is never mentioned. Everything else is from the show. And thanks for the reviews, if you all could keep them up; it does encourage me. I'm happy that I'm finally getting back into writing. I plan to update and complete my older stories very soon too. I also have a picture of how I imagine how Jane looks on my profile; just think of her paler. And since Fanfiction for some reason disabled the click-able link, I did put the address of the webpage on the profile too.

_**Previously on **__**Healing Hearts**_: _A brown haired beauty is forced to leave her home after her uncle dies. _

_It was like a shock passed from one person to the other, a strange force that pulled them together until they were only mere inches apart._

"_Lady Jane Arryn?"_

* * *

_**Healing Hearts**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Jane curtsied, "Lord Robb Stark." She replied simply as Robb kissed her gloved hand, a jolt went through his lips to her hand.

Robb's intense blue eyes were still focusing on the girl, no woman in front of him. Her skin was almost as white as snow, and looked like it felt like the softest of velvet. Her brown curls hung around her neck, not having any restraints or braids holding them together, in a pure and natural way. He was enchanted by this beautiful woman; she had to be a goddess reincarnated. Once he realized he was staring, he coughed softly and released her hand he was still holding onto, "You do not even look like the little girl that I remember from childhood."

Jane smiled, "If it wasn't for your eyes my lord, I would not have realized it was you either."

"Well it has been awhile, has it not?" His grin reached his eyes as they continued to stare at one another, not noticing anyone else around them or the knowing smiles from Catelyn and Rodrik. "You must be tired; a tent is being set up for you and my mother now."

"Thank you, my lord." She nodded and turned towards Catelyn, who wrapped her arms around Jane as they walked away. Unknown to Robb, a smile slowly appeared on his lips as he looked at Jane's retreating form. He couldn't help but notice that she had a handsomely curved body.

"Lady Jane has grown up into a fine and beautiful woman." Rodrik said as he smiled at Robb and panted his shoulder. Robb could only nod his reply before Rodrik chuckled and walked away.

Shaking himself from his daze, he retreated back into his tent to continue to plan the battle strategies and desperately trying to get the images of Jane from his head.

* * *

After Catelyn and Jane were settled into their tent, Jane decided it was time to explore her new temporary home while Catelyn was at the war meeting with the others. She circled around the camp getting to know her surrounding as a voice called out to her, "Lady Jane?"

She whipped around towards the voice and saw Edward sauntering up to her, "Ser Edward, how are you fairing?"

"Good my lady, thank you. What are you doing out and about?"

"Just stretching my legs, I'm not use to constant horse riding; and also getting familiar with the camp. And you, what are you doing?" She smiled up at the taller knight.

Edward stared at her with a grin on his face "Looking for you actually, we leave in the morning. And I wanted to say goodbye, to you."

"Leaving so soon? I cannot belie…" Her voice died in her throat as Edward kissed her cheek. Moments of silence filled the air, and then Jane's shock face turned into one of angry "I did not give you permission to kiss me!"

Edward bowed his head a little, "I know my lady and I am sorry, but I could not help myself. I have grown very fond of you since our travels began."

Jane was angry, almost fuming until she looked into Edward's face and saw his loving stare that he was giving her. She slowly realized that those looks were always there and that he cared for her, she let out a sigh; angry with herself now for not noticing sooner "I am sorry if you feel like I have lead you on, Ser Edward, but I do not see you as you see me. You are a good friend to me."

For a moment, Jane saw his face flicker to sadness. "You did not lead me on, Lady Jane. I just got caught up in my own fantasy. Goodbye, my lady."

As he was walking away, Jane grabbed his hand to turn him back to her "Goodbye Ser Edward and our friendship does mean a great deal to me. You took my mind off my angry towards my aunt on our journey. So thank you."

She released his hand, "Of course, my lady. Anything to be in your service again." He smiled at her and then walked away.

_How could she be so stupid?_ She yelled at herself as she continued walking around the camp. _How could see not see the longing stares Edward sent her way?_ She wandered around all the tents and training yards for almost another hour, lost in her thoughts.

"My lady, do you have a free moment?" An older man asked as she neared the Healing tent.

Snapping from her thoughts, "Yes, how can I help?"

"If you could just sit with this man, here while I go fetch more herbals."

"Of course," she smiled and took the sit the old man occupied. The man in front of her was thrashing around the pallet and was sweating with a fever. His nightmares and temperature causing him to moan, "Hush now, you are safe. I'm here, just rest." Jane said soothingly as she wiped the sweat from his forehead with a wet clothe that was beside the pallet.

As soon as the man heard her voice, he stop and lay still; only releasing soft whimpers every few minutes. The old man retreated as Jane continued to care for the sick man and whispered comfort in his ear. "You have a gift in relief, it seems."

Jane looked up at the old man, "I have learned to take care and console the sick."

"I see, it is getting late my lady. You probably should head back to your tent." The old man helped Jane from her seat. "If you wish to come help tomorrow, I would not object."

"Thank you…" Jane paused realizing she had no clue what his name was.

"Maester Kalka and you are Lady Jane Arryn." She looked puzzled at the old healer, he laugh "The camp is all a buzz about the _lovely_ Jane Arryn that has just arrived. And the rumor is very true about your beauty."

Jane smiled and shook her head, "Thank you Maester Kalka, I will be here tomorrow."

"Good now, off with you." He returned back to the sick man as she walked from the Healing tent and towards her own.

Absent again in her own thoughts, she bumped into someone exiting her tent; she would have fallen over if it wasn't for the person's quick reflexes and strong arms. "Easy there, are you okay?"

Her green eyes looked up into the cerulean pools known as Robb Stark's eyes, "Yes, sorry I was not paying attention."

Robb smiled down at her, completely forgetting about the angry he harbored just a moment ago, "Either was I, I just rush from the tent with no concern but one." He released her from his arms and guided her inside.

But as she was to reply arms encircled around her and held her tight, "There you are! I was so worried when I returned you were nowhere to be found."

"Sorry Lady Stark, I was walking around the camp then I helped with the sick in the Healing tent." Jane explained as she saw all the worried faces of Catelyn, Rodrik and Robb and an addition person she never met.

"It is fine, but next time; please tell someone. You worried mother." Robb said slowly

"And you." The new person whispered softly to Robb, who just glared at the new man.

Jane smiled tenderly, pretending she didn't hear what he said "Okay, I will." Then tried to turn to the new person, but it was slightly difficult with Catelyn still hugging her "Hello, you are?"

"Jane you remember Theon Greyjoy, he is a Stark ward as well." Catelyn said as she finally released Jane and presented her to Theon.

Theon grinned wolfishly at her and kissed her hand and winked "Nice to see you again, Lady Jane. You have become quite attractive since the last time we saw each other."

"Theon!" Robb exclaimed and throw another glare at him.

She chuckled at his lame attempt of flirting, "Thank you Lord Theon. You have change as well, yet probably not for the better." Everyone laugh at the joke and the sour look on Theon's face.

Changing the subject to a more serious matter, Catelyn looked at Jane "Did you hear that the Knights of the Vale are leaving come morning?"

Jane nodded, "Yes, Ser Edward spoke to me maybe an hour ago about the departing. I still cannot believe Aunt Lysa is being so selfish."

"So you agree then, for this cause?" Robb questioned

"I might not believe in fighting and killing a man without just cause, but to fight for freedom and family is only the greatest causes to believe in." Jane eyes were afire as she stared into Robb's, who was just looked at her with a new respect.

He nodded, "Do you think there is a way you can convince them to stay? Every man would assist."

She thought about it, _could she really persuade an army to stay and fight?_ "I can try to speak to Lord Ponca; he is leading this band of Knights." Robb nodded and offered to escort Jane to where the knights were settled for the night. Robb noticed as they walked together almost all of the men were looking at Jane desirously; it made his stomach knot at the thought of them wanting her.

Jane noticed as they walked that Robb's caring face became cross one, she tightened her hold on his arm; which caused Robb to look down at her. Jane smiled thoughtfully, "Getting angry too much causes early aging."

Stunned at first, then Robb realized he was scowling, which melted from his face into a smirk "Well I believe we already aging early, but at least you grow more striking while I will just get worry lines and gray hairs."

Jane laugh, which reminded Robb of sweet ringing bells "I think you will continue having your handsomeness in your old age."

"Well we shall see I suppose." They stopped in front Lord Ponca's tent, "Ready?"

She nodded and entered the tent through the open flaps, "Ah hello Lady Jane Arryn and Lord Robb Stark. Have you come to say goodbye?" Lord Ponca said as he stood up from his makeshift desk, where maps lay.

Jane sighed, but stood straighter and looked more confident than what she was feeling on the inside, "Hello Lord Ponca, I have come to request you and the rest of the knights stay."

"Lady Jane, you know your aunt, Lady Arryn has expressed to me, on strict orders mind you, to return once you were safe in Lord Robb's camp; which you are now." Lord Ponca stated as he looked slightly downcast, Jane felt like he did not believe in returning either. She could use this to her advantage.

"Lord Ponca, my aunt has nearly 7,000 men at the Eyrie to protect them." He didn't look convinced yet, "No matter the number of soldiers a side has, it's the leadership, honor and strength of mind that drives the forces to win. You know that this war that is about to rage is for a just and honorable cause, and as second-in-line heir to the House of Arryn I ask urgently that you and the rest of your men stay and fight for Lord Stark." Robb looked at Jane with even more adoration than he felt he should have for her, he wanted to wrap her in his arms, kiss her velvety pink lips and never let her go.

Moments passed as Jane's words continued to settle in. Finally Ponca spoke "Well spoken, Lady Jane." He looked at Robb, who was still gazing at Jane "We shall stay and fight alongside of you."

"Thank you, Lord Ponca." Robb said, "You probably are tired from the journey still, tomorrow if you come to the war tent we shall talk about the next moves." Ponca nodded as Robb and Jane exited his tent.

Both still in shock of how it truly came to be "Lady Jane, I don't know how I can ever repay you. Thank you so much." They stopped outside of Jane's tent, both looking into each other's eyes. "You have an amazing way with words. I was in awe of how you influenced him."

"I am quite shocked over it too." She let another laugh ring out, "And I know how you can repay me."

"Oh, how my lady?" Robb asked

Smiling up at Robb, she replied "By calling me just Jane."

He looked like he was thinking about it then smiled brightly "Only if you call me Robb."

She nodded, "Goodnight…_Robb_." She smiled one last time before entering her tent.

Robb couldn't keep the grin off his face, the way she said his name made him want to wrap her in his arms again. "Goodnight Jane." He whispered as he walked to his own tent, he knew his dreams would consist of the brown haired beauty with the deep green eyes tonight and probably for many a moons.


End file.
